Death Quincy
by DrPepperMonsterKitty
Summary: A girl who was never excepted because of who she was. She was the only one of her whole race. And she falls in love with her total opposite. Rated M for later chapters! Dont like it dont read it! No flames will be accepted!
1. Chapter 1

The eyes of a Death Quincy

OC x Uryu Ishida

It truly sucks being me. I mean I am the only kind of my race. Aizen made me to be an Arrancar with Quincy powers so he named my race the Death Quincy. Every other Arrancar treats me like an outcast. I mean come on I am still a hollow only with Quincy powers instead of Shinigami powers. Anyways I have long wavy brown hair, blue eyes with green eye shadow and an elongated upside down green cross under my eyes. I am wearing a tight long-sleeved white shirt with a green cross on the front of it, white gloves that only cover my thumb and pinky. At the end of the cross it splits in to two going down my hamaka, and the regular Arrancar shoes and obi band.

Now enough with what I look like, OH crap I forgot my name and stats ha-ha! My name is Emi Hoshi ( AN: Emi means beautiful blessing and Hoshi means star so her name really means beautiful blessing star xD) and I don't have a number Aizen-sama said I am too precious to give a number so all I can do is be at his side. I can't wonder, roam, fight, or even train. It is BORING!

But now that we have that Orihime Inoue girl and with those boys running their way here to Los Noches things should get… interesting.

During an Espada meeting Aizen-sama showed us the three boys on their way here: Ichigo Kurosaki – substitute Shinigami, Sado Yasutora – human, and Uryu Ishida – Quincy.

"He is a… a… Quincy" I whispered hoping no one would hear me but to my luck Aizen-sama did. "Yes he is and I know what you are thinking and you will not go after him to fight him we still need you. Understand Emi?" I froze under his insane spiritual pressure. "Yes sir Aizen-sama"

"Good now let us have some tea hum? Gin some tea please." Gin walked past me giving me the usual smug look he always has on his face carrying the tea plate to the table of Espada. "Hear ya go Aizen-sama" Aizen-sama smiled at him as he gave tea to the rest of the Espada. I just stood there in awe. _'How come none of them are worried about this? We need to eliminate them as soon as possible!' _ Aizen-sama dismissed the Espada and turned to me. "Emi, I can trust you correct?" I stood there for a second in shock "yes sir you can trust me." He just smiled "Good now today I will let you go out and walk around Los Noches but you will not go beyond the barrier correct?" I got really happy and had a smile on my face displaying pure happiness and trust "Yes sir and thank you!" He waved his hand in dismissal and I left the room.

I was outside the doors and leaned up against the large doors. Ulquiorra walked past me and stared with is monotone expression. I looked up and looked at him funny "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" I started to feel my face and he just walked away. As soon as he walked away I went straight for the training room hoping someone will be there for me to spar with but to my luck no one was there. So I decided to walk around the pure white hallways and to my unknowing I ended up in Szayel Aporro's area of Los Noches and for a split second I got scared when I heard screams of pain from down the hall. I shook off the fear and ran towards the screams and came upon two large white doors. _'The screams are coming from in here?'_ I peeked through the crack in the door and seen an Arrancar attached to a table and he was glowing blue like he had electricity flowing through him. He had wires attached to him and he was being electrocuted! I couldn't tell who it was but he looked like he was in massive pain. I had to leave. I could not continue to see someone in pain like that and I am a hollow for God's sake! I hated to see anyone in pain I didn't like to hurt anyone ether. I turned around on my heel and started to run until I couldn't hear the screams anymore.

After the running I ended up in to the underground passage ways. I just started to walk then 'cuz I was tired! I made it to the 22nd underground hallway and I heard fighting. I sped up a little so I could see what is going on and it was Iceringer and Demora fighting two boys. Wait two boys those are two of the three boys that broke into Los Noches! "Wow! A Shinigami, a human, and a Quincy. Up close too!" I had to whisper so no one would hear me.

I just stood there in awe. Watching, waiting, hoping that one of them sees me. Wait what! I want one of them to see me. I really do. I want one of them to see me. I do hope it is the Quincy that sees me.

Wail I was lost in thought the human boy finished off Demora. I looked up and seen that the Quincy was about to finish off Iceringer and when he did the whole passage way collapsed. I got out right before it all fell in. I was standing there in the deserts of Hueco Mundo. Outside of the Los Noches barrier. "CRAP I am outside of the barrier!" I yelled really loud in fear "Now Aizen-sama won't trust me anymore I can't go back, I just can't not now." I fell to my knees and started crying. That is when the boys seen me. The Shinigami walked over to me and looked at me funny. "Who are you?" he pointed his sword at me. "Where did you come from? Are you an Espada? An Arrancar?" I looked up at him. He had the most beautiful brown eyes and the most unusual orange hair.

"I am Emi, Emi Hoshi." That is all I could spit out was my name.

The human boy walked over to the Shinigami and put his hand on his shoulder and looked down at me. He was really tall and his hair covered his face "Ichigo, she is really small you are scaring her." The Shinigami lowered his sword and sighed "I guess you are right Chad."

He reached his hand out. "You never answered my question. What are you" I reached my hand up and he helped me up to my feet. I still just looked at him. Shocked, dazed, and confused. "Will you hurt me if I tell you?" the one called Ichigo looked at me with a smile "No, we will not hurt you ok."

I looked at the only boy that did not talk yet and smiled "I am a Hollowfied Quincy" they all went wide eyed and Ichigo let go of my hand. The only one that hadn't talked yet finally spoke "You are what?" I looked down and started to cry again but my hair covered my eyes so they could not see me so weak. "Aizen-sama made me so that I had both Hollow and Quincy powers. I am not an Arrancar I am a Death Quincy" Ichigo looked at the boy wearing white. "Looks like that bastard won't stop with just Hollows and Shinigami, right Uryu" The one he called Uryu walked up to me and put his hand on my head. "Yes you are right Ichigo he needs to be put to a stop. But first what was your name again?"

I looked up and for once I felt accepted. He was smiling down at me. He had the most beautiful blue eyes and the way his hair shaped his face, he looked like an angel. "My name is Emi, Emi Hoshi" he lifted his hand off of my head and looked at Ichigo and Chad and I thought about when I first seen them when Aizen-sama told the Espada their names "Wait where is Sado?" then I looked at Chad "Are you him?" I felt so small to this extremely tall man. He just looked down at me and smiled "Yes everyone calls me Chad as a nickname." I just looked up and smiled back "That is really cool. I wish I had a nickname. No one likes me in Los Noches."

All three of the boys just looked at me with a little bit of sorrow in their eyes. I have never seen sorrow in a man's eyes before because I was always surrounded by men with killer instincts and when I say killer I mean KILLER! "Why the look." Chad and Ichigo just smiled and turned away to face the castle known as Los Noches. Uryu smiled and turned away too but I could feel his stare still on me. But I really didn't care; I thought I could finally be accepted the way a normal person should be. Ichigo then looked back "what is that big castle looking thingy?" he tilted his head to the side like a puppy and it was so cute! "That is Los Noches, the castle that Aizen and the Arrancar reside in. It is really big isn't it?"

~End part 1~


	2. Chapter 2

~Part 2~

~Hype~

We walked towards the castle known as Los Noches. We walked in total silence and it put my nerves on edge. 'What do they plan to do with me?' I couldn't help but wonder 'Do they plan to kill me when we get there? Or will Aizen do it himself? I don't wanna die' just the thought of it made me start to cry. I fell to my knees and cried. "I'm going to die today! I don't want to die! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Just then the Quincy boy walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder and bent down to my level. "No one is going to hurt you. I promise on my Quincy pride that you will not die today, tomorrow, or ever as long as we work together. Okay?" I looked up at him my face stained with tears and he was smiling at me.

"Ok" I smiled back. He helped me stand back up and I whipped my tears away. Just then my whole attitude changed. I became confident in myself and I felt like I could finally trust someone. Mostly these three boys who changed my perspective on anyone. "Let's go!" I started to run and the boys followed behind me. I became so hyped up I let it out by running. 'I won't let you scare me anymore, Aizen!'

(A.N. : this part is short… sorry! I was just thinking of ideas at 5am and I wrote it down and thought it would be a cute short part two to the story XD hope you like it!)


End file.
